Hermione avait beaucoup changé cet été
by Galik
Summary: En voyant ce titre, vous avez certainement imaginé une Hermione blonde aux cheveux lisses dont la taille des bonnets avait augmenté de façon exponentielle durant les vacances, une fille rebelle dont le string dépasse de manière provocante. Et bien il n'est pas question de cela dans cette fiction qui a a pour but de restaurer le personnage d'Hermione grâce à différents point de vue.
1. Jeux de hasard

Crédits:  
Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre un** : Jeux de hasard

Harry Potter, le survivant et futur papa d'une petite fille était à la recherche de son canif. Les temps de guerre étaient loin désormais et l'Elu en était réduit à se mettre à quatre pattes pour chercher dans des vieux cartons. Le plafond était tellement bas que même un elfe de maison aurait eu du mal à passer sans se cogner la tête.

- Gin chérie, tu es certaine d'avoir besoin de ce canif ?

- Oui ! Tu ne vas quand même pas contrarier une femme enceinte ?

Le survivant ne répondit rien mais soupira, vaincu par cet argument. Un prétexte vieux comme le monde mais à quoi bon se fâcher ? Il plongeait au hasard sa main dans un carton lorsqu'il sentit un cadre sous ses doigts. Intrigué, il le sortit et examina la photo. C'était une photo d'Hermione dans le Poudlard Express. Elle devait être en deuxième ou troisième année tant elle semblait jeune sur le cliché animé. Cela lui rappela leur première rencontre. A ce moment là, rien ne les prédestinait à devenir amis. Avec le recul, il pensait même que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette suite de circonstances, ils ne le seraient jamais devenus.

Il était dans un compartiment avec Ron qui voulait faire changer la couleur de son rat. S'il avait su à cette époque qui était ce maudit rat… Alors que son nouvel ami brandissait sa baguette, Hermione était apparue à la porte de la cabine. Elle était petite et avait ses éternels et indomptables cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui encadraient un visage rond d'enfant et un corps chétif sans forme. Comme la plupart d'entre eux, elle avait des sourcils épais et des joues potelées. La seule chose qui lui donnait l'air plus âgée, c'était son regard. De grands yeux marron, intelligents et observateurs.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.

Sa voix assurée, son regard franc et direct, cette fille lui avait paru extravertie et déterminée. Il n'avait remarqué qu'après que la jeune sorcière semblait protéger le garçon, probablement Neville, qui était déjà venu leur poser la question.

- On n'a rien vu du tout, avait répondu Ron.

Harry n'avait pas opiné, occupé à regarder cette inconnue. Il suivait la trajectoire de son regard, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle fixait.

- Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? remarqua-t-elle, sans se préoccuper de la réponse de Ron. On va voir si ça va marcher.

Quelque chose dans sa voix avait mis Harry mal à l'aise. Cette dernière était autoritaire et impétueuse, et la désinvolture avec laquelle Hermione s'était assise sur la banquette sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pensaient l'avait intimidé. Un bref coup d'œil à Ron avait suffit à l'informer que ce dernier était pris au dépourvu, lui aussi. S'éclaircissant la gorge, le rouquin avait récité une formule, agité sa baguette mais rien ne s'était produit. Les sourcils d'Hermione s'étaient alors levés de surprise, causant des rides sur son front. Très vite apparut une moue sarcastique agrémentée d'un sourire moqueur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et c'est là qu'Harry avait remarqué ses grandes dents.

- C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille…

« Elle avait continué à raconter sa vie et ses expériences, se souvint Harry. Et moi, je la regardais bêtement sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle nous racontait. La seule chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit, c'était qu'elle parlait tellement vite que je n'aurais jamais pu la couper. Je m'étais fait la réflexion qu'il était étonnant qu'elle ne fut pas hors d'haleine. » Harry secoua inconsciemment la tête, posant affectivement un doigt sur le cadre qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Ce n'est qu'après, se remémora-t-il amusé, que les paroles d'Hermione m'avaient frappé. J'avais alors cherché le regard de Ron, affolé. Je ne connaissais rien du monde des sorciers à ce moment-là, alors entendre Hermione craindre sérieusement de ne pas être à la hauteur après avoir appris tout le programme ! J'aurais dû deviner qu'elle était studieuse, pensa Harry, elle avait déjà enfilé son uniforme. »

- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, avait marmonné Ron.

- Moi, c'est Harry Potter.

- C'est vrai ? s'était exclamée Hermione, le faisant sursauter. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle.

« Je n'étais pas habitué à ce que mon nom soit connu et j'avais été littéralement abasourdi d'apprendre qu'on parlait de moi dans ces livres. En fait, c'est Hermione qui m'a tout appris sur moi, réalisa Harry. C'est elle aussi qui m'a dit que mon père avait été dans l'équipe de quidditch. Mais quand elle m'avait dit ça, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de faire l'analogie entre elle et moi. Nos situations étaient similaires puisque nous venions tous les deux de découvrir que nous étions des sorciers et je me sentais ignorant à côté d'elle. J'ai fini par en prendre l'habitude, s'amusa à songer Harry en repensant à toutes les fois où Hermione avait étalé son savoir. »

- Ah bon ? avait-il stupidement demandé.

- Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus.

De nouveau Harry s'était senti mal. Pas à cause du bavardage d'Hermione et de sa manie à raconter et partager sa vie et ses ressentis, mais à cause de l'impression qu'elle donnait d'avoir tout prévu, calculé et de savoir où elle allait alors que lui ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle s'était renseignée sur Poudlard pour aller dans la meilleure école, elle avait déjà choisi la maison qu'elle souhaitait intégrer alors que lui ne savait même ce qu'était une maison, ni combien il y en avait ni quelle était la particularité de chacune. « Pire, je n'aurais même pas été fichu de répéter le nom des maisons qu'Hermione avait citées, s'avoua Harry »

- Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Décidément, cette fille savait ce qu'elle voulait et avait un caractère de meneuse. Le pauvre Neville à côté n'osait rien dire. Mais surtout, son ton intransigeant, malgré que ce fut un conseil utile, résonnait comme un ordre. Déjà Hermione affichait son amour du règlement, de l'organisation et sa manie de tout savoir. Elle s'était relevée d'un mouvement rapide, fluide en sautant sur ses jambes et était sortie. En réalité ce jour là, elle leur avait laissé une impression assez désagréable.

« Si on m'avait dit ce jour là qu'elle deviendrait une sœur pour moi, pensa Harry, je n'y aurais pas cru. Et pour cause ! Si elle n'avait pas été en danger à cause du troll par notre faute, nous n'aurions certainement pas eu l'envie de lui reparler. Après cette rencontre, nous avons vite classé Hermione comme une fille sévère, moralisatrice et insupportable. Le lien avec Voldemort et les énigmes à résoudre nous a rattachés et sans cela, nous n'aurions jamais su avec Ron à quel point Hermione était loin d'être seulement une miss-je-sais-tout.

Elle était en réalité une jeune fille courageuse et fidèle. Il lui arrivait même d'avoir de l'humour mais elle gardait toujours son sang froid. Et surtout, elle possédait une intelligence qui nous avait été précieuse. Sans elle, je serais mort plus d'une fois. Elle était la preuve vivante à mes yeux que le sang n'avait aucune importance, aucune valeur. Je me demande, avec le recul, si le jour de notre rencontre, Hermione n'avait pas essayé de compenser son appartenance à une famille Moldue en étalant son immense savoir. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait tout simplement été elle-même et j'avais été incapable de voir la fille formidable qui se cachait derrière cette façade. »

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le survivant n'entendit pas son premier fils arriver dans son dos.

- Papa, pourquoi t'as pas fais un Accio ?

De surprise, Harry s'était cogné la tête en essayant de se relever brusquement, oubliant le plafond. Pressant sa main sur sa tête, il sortit de ce maudit passage et put enfin se relever et constater le sourire qu'essayait à peine de cacher James Sirius Potter.

- Tu vas voir espèce de chenapan !

Il fit semblant de lui courir après. Son fils détala à une vitesse impressionnante, il adorait ce genre de jeux. Harry garda avec lui la photo de sa meilleure amie, serrée contre son cœur en pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait lorsqu'il lui montrerait !


	2. Pulsion

Crédits:

Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre deux** : Pulsion

Les grandes portes de la propriété Malefoy s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Scorpius, le fils unique de cette famille au sang pur. Il revenait d'une fête chez les Zabini qui ne s'était pas passée comme prévue. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il monta les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre à la recherche de son père. Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque et se demanda pourquoi il passait autant de temps dans cet endroit alors qu'il ne lisait jamais rien. Les étagères en bois contenaient des centaines de livres, dont certains n'avaient jamais été ouverts.

« Comme c'est ironique, jeune je détestais la bibliothèque parce que j'étais sûr d'y trouver Granger, pensa le père de famille. »

Scorpius scruta son père assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, un verre rempli de Whisky pur feu à la main. Aucun des Malefoy n'aimait lire mais Drago trouvait un charme particulier à cette pièce. Outre l'absence de sa femme, que la bibliothèque faisait fuir, cette partie du manoir était la plus éclairée, l'une des plus vastes et surtout la plus calme.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Zabini ?

Il connaissait son fils et savait que s'il venait le trouver, c'est que ce dernier avait quelque chose à lui dire. Droit, plein d'orgueil, le torse bombé de fierté, son enfant était le digne héritier d'un si grand nom et d'un sang si pur. « Sans Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, j'aurais pu être comme lui durant ma sixième année, songea amèrement Mr Malefoy. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus là, j'avais la belle vie, la vie facile. J'avais été soulagé lorsqu'il était mort. »

- Tu te souviens de cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui a été admise à Serpentard ?

Pour s'en souvenir, il s'en souvenait. Poudlard et plus spécialement l'illustre maison de Serpentard était tombée bien bas. Le grand Salazar en personne devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, il était très mal perçu de dire du mal des Sang-de-Bourbe. Les familles de sang pur les plus influentes avaient énormément perdu en persuasion, sûrement dû au fait que beaucoup d'entre eux croupissaient en prison. Après Voldemort, elles n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour clamer haut et fort ce qu'elles pensaient, préférant en parler entre elles. Drago, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Le pire, c'est qu'il était condamné à revoir à chaque fois le visage d'Hermione Granger quand on lui parlait d'une sorcière née de parents Moldus. De quoi pousser son agacement et son dégoût au paroxysme. Comme si devoir la supporter six longues années n'avait pas été suffisant, il avait fallu qu'elle continue à incarner tout ce qu'il détestait après autant de temps. A chaque fois, il revoyait Granger avec ses dents de lapin ridicules et ses cheveux mal coiffés. Avec des parents Moldus, la moindre des choses aurait été de faire un effort ! Ça n'aurait bien sûr pas suffit car cette fille ne serait jamais belle mais oser lui imposer une image aussi peu agréable était une honte. Enfin, elle aurait pu être la plus belle femme du monde, elle serait restée pour lui une Sang-de-Bourbe et rien d'autre. Il avait été éduqué comme ça. Buvant encore une gorgée pour chasser ce portrait de son esprit, il regarda sa progéniture faire venir un fauteuil et s'asseoir en face de lui. La tête haute, le torse bombé d'arrogance, tout en son enfant indiquait ce qu'il valait et ça, Drago en éprouvait une immense fierté. Il aimait sincèrement son fils.

- Et bien, elle s'est invitée à la demeure des Zabini. Il l'aime bien mais il ne veut pas se montrer en public avec elle. Ils se sont disputés et elle l'a giflé. Elle a un de ces culots cette fille ! C'était une sacrée gifle en plus !

Scorpius qui riait franchement ne vit pas que son père faisait un drôle de rictus plus proche de la grimace que du sourire. Cette histoire lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir particulièrement déplaisant qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

« J'étais alors en troisième année et cet empoté de demi-géant s'enfuyait en pleurant dans son mouchoir pour sa stupide bestiole qui avait failli m'arracher le bras. J'étais resté avec Crabbe et Goyle à la porte pour écouter ce que ce gros balourd d'Hagrid racontait à Potter et compagnie. J'étais heureux, mon père avait montré l'étendue de son pouvoir, moi j'avais ce que je voulais et je pouvais savourer ma victoire sur Granger qui, je n'en doutais pas, s'était impliquée dans la défense de cet animal stupide.

- Regarde-le pleurnicher ! Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école !

Je n'avais jamais supporté qu'un sauvage incapable d'utiliser la magie et qui, en plus se saoulait de temps en temps, puisse avoir sa place à Poudlard. Alors qu'il devienne professeur, c'était inacceptable ! En me laissant me faire attaquer par sa bête idiote, il avait démontré l'étendue de son incapacité. Ridiculiser Hagrid et avoir par la même occasion le plaisir de provoquer Potter, Weasley et Granger. Granger. Je voulais que cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe dont la voix m'était devenue intolérable regrette de n'être pas restée avec ses Moldus de parents ! J'étais en train de rire, appuyé par mes deux larbins lorsque je reçus une gifle violente. Diable qu'elle était rapide cette gourgandine ! Je ne l'avais pas vue arriver et je ne revenais pas qu'elle ait osé me frapper. J'avais massé ma joue endolorie, c'est qu'elle avait tapé fort en plus ! Mais plus que la douleur, c'était le choc qui m'avait paralysé. Je l'avais vu lever la main de nouveau, prête à recommencer.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme !

Je l'avais foudroyé du regard. Jamais je n'avais autant haït quelqu'un. Si j'avais pu à ce moment-là, je l'aurais torturée. Comment cette misérable Sang-de-Bourbe avait-elle osé lever la main sur un sang pur tel que moi ? Je maudissais jusqu'à sa politesse ridicule qui l'avait empêchée de me traiter de noms d'oiseaux. Cette gamine qui, malgré ses quelques centimètres acquis durant l'été, n'avait aucune forme et les joues rosies par la colère ne valait pas mieux qu'un elfe de maison.

- Hermione ! était intervenu Ron.

Ce traite à son sang incapable n'avait pas été fichu d'attraper la main de sa petite Sang-de-Bourbe mal dressée. Au contraire, il l'avait encore plus énervée. Après avoir repoussé Weasley, Granger avait sorti sa baguette magique. J'avais instinctivement reculé d'un pas, effrayé. Je n'avais jamais été courageux ni téméraire. Ses doigts tachés d'encre étaient crispés sur le bout de bois. Et elle avait le culot de jouer à la parfaite élève ! Quelle hypocrite. Derrière son air de sainte-nitouche respectueuse du règlement, elle n'avait pas hésité à m'agresser. Sa poitrine inexistante se soulevait rapidement et son regard fixait le mien, comme si une personne de sa condition était digne de me regarder dans les yeux. J'avais vu que la haine que j'éprouvais pour elle était réciproque et qu'elle avait très envie de m'envoyer un sort à la figure. Seul quelque chose de stupide comme sa conscience devait l'en avoir empêchée. A sa place, je n'aurais pas fait tant de manières. Mais s'il y avait une chose que je devais lui reconnaître, c'était son intelligence. Aussi avais-je préféré partir en un seul morceau tant que je le pouvais.

- Venez, avais-je marmonné.

J'avais ensuite dirigé ma colère envers ces deux crétins qui n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de lever le petit doigt. »

- T'aurais réagi comment dans ce cas-là papa ? questionna Scorpius, sortant son père de ses souvenirs.

- Moi, je ne me serais jamais abaissé à côtoyer une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à son fils que ça lui était arrivé et qu'il avait prit la poudre d'escampette ! Il avait tellement honte de cet épisode qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il avait même infligé un sortilège d'oubli à Grabbe et Goyle pour être sûr qu'ils se taisent. Un elfe de maison apparut, s'inclina et annonça que Scorpius venait de recevoir un hibou. Ce dernier partit dans sa chambre, laissant son père au milieu de la bibliothèque agréablement éclairée. Sur le moment, cette gifle ne l'avait pas fait réfléchir. Il s'était contenté d'insulter et de rabaisser tout le monde pour retrouver un sentiment de supériorité. C'est avec le recul qu'il s'était posé des questions. Bien qu'il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il ait pu dire ou faire, il s'interrogeait. Quelle opinion avait-il à présent d'Hermione et des autres comme elle ? Jamais il ne pourrait apprécier la sorcière désormais célèbre mais continuait-il à la haïr ? Son sang avait-il une si grande importance, au final ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait soigneusement évité ce genre de réflexion, préférant la facilité d'être neutre.

« Décidément, cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe me poursuivra toute ma vie, songea-t-il en finissant d'une traite son verre. »


	3. Mr Tout le monde

Dernier chapitre, dernier point de vue ! Il parait qu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin, c'est en tout cas le chapitre préféré de Peekaboo, ma géniale correctrice que je tiens à remercier une fois de plus.

* * *

Chapitre trois : Mr Tout le monde

« Enfin chez moi ! pensai-je soulagé en entrant dans ma demeure. »

La soirée avait été éreintante. Etre Auror était grisant, vraiment excitant mais définitivement pas de tout repos. Mais ça avait l'avantage indéniable de rendre l'idée de rentrer chez soi exquise. Et puis j'allais retrouver les deux femmes de ma vie.

L'air chaud qui régnait dans la maison m'enveloppa, c'était agréable après avoir lutté dans le froid pendant de longues heures. Je jetai mon manteau sur le fauteuil. J'en connaissais une qui n'allait pas être contente, m'amusai-je à penser, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis après réflexion, je me dis que finalement, je n'avais pas très envie de supporter une scène de ménage ce soir. Laisser traîner mon vêtement provoquerait obligatoirement la colère de ma bien-aimée, qui me rabâcherait une fois de plus à quel point j'étais paresseux. Fatigué d'avance, j'attrapai de mauvaise grâce le blouson et je l'accrochai au porte manteau.

Je trouvai mon foyer étrangement calme. Etait-ce mon boulot qui me rendait parano ? J'avançai dans le salon puis n'y trouvant rien, je cherchai dans la cuisine. Personne. En revanche, j'aperçus de la lumière dans le couloir, provenant de notre chambre. Discrètement, je m'approchai de la porte entrouverte et j'observai. Ma magnifique femme était allongée dans le lit, vêtue d'un très joli peignoir. Elle avait notre petite Rose contre elle et un livre dans les mains. Elle lui lisait une histoire moldue et avait mis un fond sonore, peut-être de la musique classique. Mais celle-ci ne cachait pas la voix d'Hermione qui lisait à merveille. Elle était une conteuse parfaite ! Elle donnait un ton de voix différent à chaque personnage et lisait avec tant de passion qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Je regardai la jolie brune, aux membres fins qui avait les yeux les plus captivants que je n'avais jamais contemplés. Et dire qu'elle était mon épouse ! En plus d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, j'étais également le plus chanceux.

Comme nous avait dit Harry quand nous l'avions vu la semaine dernière, sans tous ces hasards qui nous ont rapprochés, nous n'aurions peut-être jamais été amis. Rien que cette pensée m'était insupportable. Insupportable. C'était ce que j'avais pensé d'Hermione au début. Mais pour ma défense, elle l'était ! Dire que j'avais dû l'envoyer devant un troll pour qu'on devienne amis… Pourtant, je ne changerais rien à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Même si j'avais été long à comprendre ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte dès ma quatrième année mais il nous aura fallu encore trois ans pour se déclarer. C'était pourtant si évident que j'étais amoureux, que je la voulais pour moi tout seul ! Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça lorsque j'avais regardé cet idiot de Krum danser avec elle qui était si belle ce soir-là ? Comment avais-je interprété la jalousie que j'avais alors éprouvée ? Aujourd'hui encore, j'étais jaloux lorsque Hermione recevait une lettre de cet homme et qu'elle prenait le temps de lui répondre, prenant un plaisir particulier à entretenir cette correspondance. J'avais commis beaucoup d'erreurs avec elle et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai blessée. Et pourtant, même ça, je ne le changerais pas. Car qui sait si j'aurais ma femme et ma fille si j'avais agi différemment à un moment ou à un autre dans ma vie ?

Hermione stoppa sa lecture et joua avec le bébé. Elle l'embrassait un peu partout et je m'émerveillai qu'un homme aussi banal que moi puisse avoir une femme si fantastique. Je trouvai hallucinant qu'une seule personne puisse donner autant de bonheur. Outre tout l'amour, la joie et le bien être qu'elle m'apportait, elle avait transformé ma vie en paradis. Et nous avions eu notre petit ange. Mais le plus beau, c'était que son ventre était de nouveau rond. Nous allions bientôt avoir un petit garçon ! Nous n'étions pas encore d'accord sur le prénom que nous allions lui donner. Ma femme insistait pour qu'on l'appelle Hugo, sous prétexte qu'un grand écrivain s'appelait ainsi. Moi je détestais ce prénom, particulièrement depuis que j'avais appris que le prénom de ce type était Victor. Ce débat sur les prénoms promettait de longues soirées mouvementées. On se disputait assez souvent mais heureusement, c'était éphémère, ça repartait comme ça venait. Et puis elle savait comment me faire craquer. Elle était déterminée et je sentais que notre deuxième bébé allait s'appeler Hugo. Après tout, ce prénom n'était pas si laid que ça et le fait que ce type se soit appelé Victor était une coïncidence. Mais surtout, si ça pouvait rendre mon amour heureuse, alors…

- Ron ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Perdu dans ma contemplation, je n'avai pas remarqué que mon Hermione avait levé la tête. Elle avait un sourire tendre dont seules les femmes épanouies ont le secret. Un simple sourire qui faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Et son regard, tellement doux et chaud, me donnait envie de sentir son corps prêt de moi, de me perdre dans ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas Auror pour rien, répliquai-je fièrement.

Ma moitié s'amusa de mon clin d'œil prétentieux alors que je quittai l'entrée où j'étais accoudé pour rejoindre le lit conjugal. Je me glissai derrière Hermione, passant mon bras autour d'elle, caressant son ventre. De l'autre main, je dégageai ses doux cheveux bruns de sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Je savais qu'elle adorait ça. Je sentai aussi qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se retourner mais elle n'osait prendre le risque de réveiller notre ange qui s'était endormie. Cessant le supplice, je m'appuyai sur mon coude pour pourvoir caresser ma petite Rose. Elle était si délicate ! Comment un si petit être pouvait inspirer autant d'amour ? Mon épouse me la donna et en profita pour me faire face. J'étais un homme simple, heureux d'avoir ma fille contre moi. Contre nous. Mon bébé dans une main, l'autre frôlant la joue de mon unique amour, je n'aurai pu rêver d'une meilleure soirée.

- Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée mon cœur ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle retraçait avec ses doigts le contour de mes lèvres qu'elle connaissait par cœur, portant à l'un d'eux un anneau doré qui signifiait tellement à mes yeux. Je lui racontais tout, même ce qui était confidentiel. Elle fronçait les sourcils, écoutant attentivement ce que je disais. Je la voyais hocher imperceptiblement la tête, comme lorsqu'elle était plongée dans les cours à Poudlard. Et moi, je me demandai comment j'arrivai à lui raconter quelque chose de cohérent alors que mon esprit était bloqué sur ses lèvres pleines, sur son coup frêle qui dégageait une touche délicate de parfum et sur la naissance de sa poitrine, subtilement découverte par son peignoir. Elle était pourtant une femme simple, pas du genre à passer des heures à se maquiller et à se coiffer. Et pourtant, tout son corps m'hypnotisait comme s'il avait été longuement préparé pour arriver à cet effet-là. Même ses seins, qu'elle m'avait un jour avoué trouver trop petits me paraissaient terriblement aguicheurs.

- Kingsley a raison d'agir comme ça. Surtout s'il veut se faire nommer ministre de façon définitive.

- Je sais, soupirai-je. Il fera un bon ministre.

- On devrait aller coucher notre petit ange, dit-elle en caressant affectueusement la joue de notre bébé.

Cette idée me déplaisait. Je ne voulais pas briser la magie de ce moment qui me remplissait de bonheur, ni me séparer du corps chaud de ma femme.

- Elle peut dormir avec nous ce soir.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle en prenne l'habitude, répliqua Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle dort une fois avec nous qu'elle en prendra l'habitude. En plus, on va la réveiller si on la bouge.

- Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais juste pour cette nuit.

- De toute façon, ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de nous lever pour la mettre dans son lit.

Ma réflexion poussa ma bien-aimée à lever les yeux au ciel mais je savais que ça l'amusait. Et puis j'avais eu le dernier mot. Les lèvres fines de mon amour vinrent se poser délicatement sur ma bouche. Je savourai le moment, m'étonnant de l'effet que ça me procurait. Nous nous étions déjà embrassés des centaines de fois et nous réitèrerons encore davantage et pourtant, à chaque fois, j'appréciais comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Puis petit à petit, sans prévenir, le sommeil s'empara de nous, sans que nous nous en rendions compte. La dernière pensée que j'eus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'était que jamais je ne me lasserais d'Hermione, que je l'aimais trop pour ça.


End file.
